


Summer Sweat

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, But there's a bomb pop present, Drug Use, Food Kink, I'm probably forgetting a few tags, M/M, No one gets fucked with a bomb pop, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweat, Top Brendon, kind of?, let me know if I missed one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick and Brendon get high and fuck on a couch when the power goes out.





	Summer Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).

> Happy late birthday, homie!

Patrick groaned when the fans went off. Pete turns to him, "shit, another fucking power outage?"

Brendon laughs and takes another hit from the joint in his hand while Pete stands and gets his keys, "I'm gonna head to the record shop, they've got a back up generator so that air conditioner is gonna be so good when I get there."

"You're just going to see Mikey," Patrick says.

He shrugs, "that's just another perk besides the music."

Patrick rolls his eyes and Pete's patting his head, "I'll be back in a few hours probably, I'll bring some food home so don't worry about cooking anything."

He nods and before he heads out the door he turns to Brendon, "oh! And Brendon, make sure if Gabe knocks on the door you don't let him in. I don't want him sniffing around Patrick."

"You realize I'm an adult, right? I'm in my twenties, I'm not sixteen," Patrick says, "you don't have to be so protective."

"Yes I do," he says before turning to Brendon, "take care of my little brother!"

He nods and, when Pete leaves, Patrick's turning the TV to a different channel. He stops on a soap opera and watches it while Brendon passes the joint to him, "here, you look like you could use it."

He takes it from him and takes a hit off it, holding it in before passing it back, when he lets out the smoke he feels a tiny bit better. His body relaxes but the temperature in the apartment definitely goes up. He can feel the sweat starting to come out of his pores. He turns, leaning against the pillow so he can watch TV and see the door. He looks to Brendon seeing him pass the joint to him before undoing the buttons on his shirt. Patrick hit it slow, watching him pop each one before they're all open. He doesn't release his breath until the shirt opens though. The smoke goes and Patrick's eyes look at his chest, toned, tanned, and sweating. He takes another hit, this time it's bigger. When he finishes it off he puts it in the ash tray and blows the smoke towards Brendon who turns to him before smiling, "you're sweating."

"It's hot as shit in here, of course I'm sweating."

"I'm starving," Brendon says, getting up.

He turns his hat backwards and looks in the freezer before pulling out a red, white, and blue popsicle. He unwraps it and throws his trash away, turning around.

"Can you get me one," Patrick asks, before he can eat his.

"This is the last one," he says walking over to him.

Patrick pulls at the collar of his shirt and bites his lip when he's in front of him. He holds it in front of his face, "want some?"

He sits up on his knees, holding onto Brendon's belt before opening his mouth and pulling Brendon closer to suck on the popsicle. It's melting onto his lips and when Patrick looks up at him Brendon raises a brow watching him bob his head slowly. When he pulls back he lick at it from the bottom to the top, not breaking eye contact.

"You really want it that badly?"

"If I do are you going to give it to me?"

He pushes him back against the couch and Patrick's legs are pulled up as he leans back innocently. Brendon drops to his knees and grabs the bottom of Patrick's shirt, pulling it over his head but still leaving it on him. He shoves the popsicle in his own mouth and unbuttons Patrick's shorts, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. He pulls the popsicle from his mouth licking his lips, "it's pretty sweet."

Patrick reaches his leg out, pulling Brendon closer, "bet you I taste sweeter."

He moves the popsicle back in front of Patrick's mouth, pushing it past his lips and watching the way they wrap around it. He pushes it in and out slow watching him. Patrick bats his eyes and Brendon holds onto one of his thighs making him jump and moan around the wet treat. He pulls it from his mouth and Patrick swallows, lips staining cherry red. He moves it back and Patrick opens his mouth again. But Brendon doesn't put it back, instead he lets go slightly and watches it touch Patrick's chest. He watches it melt and drip down to his stomach. Brendon draws a line down and licks it all up before shoving the popsicle into his mouth and roughly pulling the soft blue underwear down his thighs, throwing them over his shoulder. Patrick looks down at him and Brendon looks up, "say ah."

He opens his mouth and Brendon gentlyly pushes the popsicle into his mouth again and licks his way down his chest getting the remaining drip from the ice pop, "don't let a single drop go to waste. It's the last one."

He nods and Brendon throws each leg over his shoulder before kissing his thigh, lips still cold from the frozen treat. Before he can pull the cold stick from his mouth Brendon's got his tongue inside him making him moan around it and drop the hand he was going to use to pull it from his mouth down to the hat on Brendon's head. The alpha looks up, pulling his tongue out coated in slick. Patrick takes it out of his mouth and bites his lip, letting the red and white color drip onto himself. Brendon smiles and moves up to lick it off while pushing two fingers inside Patrick's hole. He moans and Brendon takes the popsicle from him, drawing circles around his nipple as he kisses Patrick's neck. Patrick grips the shirt on him, moaning his name. The alpha pulls back and traces the liquid before using the treat to paint his skin. Brendon licks the juice up, sucking the remaining spots on his neck before shoving the popsicle back in Patrick's mouth and going back down again. He pulls his fingers from him and licks them clean before putting his face back between his legs.

"Ah!"

He takes the hat off Brendon's head and shoves his hand in the dark locks. They were damp with sweat, but it didn't stop Patrick from pulling at them like Brendon's tongue was the only thing keeping him alive.

Patrick uses the wooden stick to force the popsicle in and out of his mouth whenever Brendon looked up at him. His lips were staining even more and Patrick moans when Brendon shoves his fingers back in and mouths at his cock. His fingers twist inside him as he sucks the head gently past his lips. He lets out a squeak and pulls the ice pop from his mouth, "Bren!"

"Love it when you look at me like that," he says pulling off.

He lets out a whine when his fingers are thrusting against the right spot, "Brendon, I need you."

"Finish the rest," he says, eyes flicking to the popsicle.

Brendon goes back down, bobbing his head over him and getting Patrick to mimic him. He moans around the colors, trying to get it to melt faster. Once the stick is clean he shows him, "I'm done. I'm done."

Brendon stops touching him and starts undoing his pants, pulling his belt open. And the second it's off and his cock is out Patrick's getting off the couch and into the floor, straddling him.

"Trick, give me a second," he smiles.

"No," he says, "no more seconds. Now, I need it now."

He chuckles and kisses the omega. Patrick throws his arms around his neck and kisses his face before pressing his lips to his. Brendon reaches down, lips still moving until he's pushing inside Patrick. The omega stops kissing him and he smiles, "that what you want, baby boy? Huh? This what you need?"

He lets out a whimper when it's fully inside him and Patrick nods, burying his head between Brendon's neck and his own arm. Brendon uses his own strength to move Patrick up and down, the omega's body shaking. He moves his hips up as best as he can while moving Patrick's hips. The head of his cock hits his prostate each time and Patrick's panting in his ear, each time it feels good the omega lets out a small moan.

"Love you," Patrick breathes, "I love you."

He smiles and lays Patrick back on the couch, "I love you too."

He pushes his jeans further down before wrapping his arms around Patrick and fucking into him. Patrick's legs wrap around him and Brendon squeezes his hip, making him jump.The alpha's mouth goes to his neck, sucking marks down his chest and throat. Patrick looks up at the ceiling, arms going under Brendon's to hold onto his shoulders. He sucks on the one spot in Patrick's neck that makes his eyes roll back while Brendon pounds into him.

"Claim me," he pants, "I want you to make me yours."

"He'd fucking kill me if I marked you."

"Come on," he says, "don't you want to knot your omega? Claim me so no one else can?"

"God you make it so hard to control myself."

"Then don't. Bite me, mark me, fill me up," he says, holding his hair and shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Alpha."

He flips him over and pushes his face against the couch, pulling his hips up and his arms behind him. He holds them there with one hand and reaches down to pull his hair, "you're killing me, Trick."

He thrusts into him, watching him take his cock so easily and seeing the way his hole coats him in slick when he pulls back. He bites his lip, "you're so fucking wet, aren't you?"

"Only for you," he says.

"I love it when you say shit like that to me."

"It's true," he says, Brendon letting go of his hair and holding onto his hip, "I only get this wet for _you._ I only let you fuck me, because I'm only yours."

He pulls back and thrusts in harder, "say it again."

"I'm only yours!"

"No," he says, "tell me you only let me fuck you, that you only get this wet for me. And I want you to scream it so loud everyone hears you."

"Brendon," he smiles.

And the alpha removes his hand from his hip and reaches around them to jerk him off slow, thumbing over the head of his cock. He moans and buries his face in the cushions with a mewl. He leans down closer, shoving himself all the way inside him while he teases the leaking slit. Patrick's moans come out even more shaky when the teeth nip at his shoulder, "say it."

"I only let you fuck me," he moans loud, "I only let you fuck me and I only get wet like this for you. No one else, I promise! I'm all yours!"

"Again," he says with a low growl.

"I'm all yours Alpha!"

"That's my good boy," he says, "my perfect omega."

His hole clenches around him and cock throbs in Brendon's hand, "you like hearing that? What a good little omega you are? Cause you are, you do everything you're told. So obedient, aren't you?"

Brendon goes slow, pulling back and thrusting hard against his prostate making his body tremble. He does it a few times watching Patrick whimper and press his face into the cushion before he raises his butt higher for him. His teeth graze his skin and Patrick gasps every time he does it.

"Normally I'd want you to look at me when I make you cum, but right now," he starts, "I've got you sweating your ass off and yelling obscenities just by fucking you. So I think you should cum like this. Face in the couch with your ass up like this, letting your hole get fucked until I'm content. You know me, Trick, I can hold back as long as I need to. I could make you cum over and over and use you like this for hours. Make you so sore."

Patrick's clenching his fists tight as he pants and Brendon kisses the skin of his shoulder, "but you'd let me wouldn't you? You'd give anything to please your alpha, because you're such a good boy, aren't you?"

He nods, and Brendon feels him getting wet enough that the slick starts to trail down his thighs. Patrick whines and Brendon moves to fuck him harder, "maybe I'll do it later. But for now? I want you to cum, think your can do that?"

"Yes," he moans, "please? Just keep going, Alpha!"

He makes sure to hit the right spot every time before teasing the head of his cock. He lets out a shaky breath and moans into the cushion, trying to move his hands. Brendon holds onto his wrists tighter, "keep your hands still, baby boy. Keep your hands still and take it just like that."

"Yes, Alpha!"

And Brendon couldn't take it anymore and speeds up his thrusts, so fast and hard he knew Patrick would be sore tomorrow. But Patrick doesn't complain and instead pushes back against him. And Brendon can't help himself. He bites Patrick's shoulder when he thrusts all the way inside him. Patrick's mouth opens and he lets out a harsh breath when Brendon cums inside him. Brendon jerks him off faster and licks over the teeth marks in his shoulder as he gives a few thrusts. Patrick soon clenches around him and moans before he pants and lets his entire body relax against the cushions.

Brendon lets go of his hands and Patrick soon lets his body sink into the couch, the cock inside him slowly pulling out. Brendon licks his hand clean before picking Patrick up and letting him straddle his legs. He pulls the shirt back over his head and soon holds his face in his hands smiling and pressing his lips to his. Patrick opens his mouth slightly and pulls back, "it's starting to come out."

Brendon reaches down pressing two fingers inside him making him reach up to wrap his arms around him, "Brendon."

He pulls his fingers out and they're coated with slick and cum. He puts them in front of Patrick and he lets go of him for a moment looking at them. His arms let go and he holds Brendon's hand, sucking them into his mouth and closing his eyes. He slides his tongue between each finger, making sure not to miss any of the cum.

"Fuck, I love you," the alpha says.

Patrick smiles around his fingers looking him in the eye until the door opens. The fingers are quickly pulled from his mouth and soon Gerard and Frank are walking in with Pete and Mikey trailing behind him. Mikey quickly takes the pizzas from Pete before he drops them and Frank clears his throat, "certainly didn't expect to see this. Not how I imagined finding out about you two."

Gerard looks to Brendon's crotch before turning away with a smile, "wow, yeah, did see myself finding out about certain things like that."

"If you don't let go of my brother," Pete says, "I'm going to strangle you?"

Gerard laughs and turns towards Frank, "careful there, Pete, he's got a weapon."

Brendon looks embarrassed and Patrick gets up, pulling his underwear and pants on tossing Brendon's clothes to him. Pete's shaking as he glares at Brendon and the alpha is looking terrified. Patrick sits back in Brendon's lap when their clothes are on and Brendon holds Patrick, whispering in his ear, "I really need you to stay here and not let him get me. I am way too high to fight this guy."

Mikey hands the pizzas to Frank and turns Pete towards him, "we can get another couch, or you can just stay at my place tonight."

"New couch," Pete asks.

He nods, "we'll get a new one, that one's old anyway, with a new one you and I could break it in."

"Like they did," Frank says. 

Pete once again stares daggers at Brendon and Mikey slides his arms around his neck, "or you could move in with me, let Patrick keep this place and then you and I could do whatever we wanted wherever we wanted."

"Do you love me," Pete asks him. 

"Of course I do," he says patting the side of his face. 

"And you'd do anything for me?" 

"Of course," Mikey nods. 

"Good," he says walking towards the couch, "cause I'm going to need you to help me burn some bloody clothes while I dig a deep hole in the woods soon." 

"I don't like the woods," Brendon says. 

"I never said you'd be alive when we got there," Pete tells him.

Patrick throws his arms around Brendon's neck and growls at Pete making him stop in his tracks, "Patrick?" 

"Mine," he says, glaring at his brother. 

"What? No, but he's-"

"Mine," Patrick repeats. 

"Patrick, just let me kill him and I'll find a better alpha for you. I promise." 

"No," he growls, scenting Brendon, "mine!" 

"Aww," Gerard smiles, "he hasn't done that since you two were kids. Remember? That's when he and Brendon first became friends!"

"And I should have killed him then," Pete sighs watching Patrick happily scent the alpha. Brendon's arms wrap around him and he kisses Patrick's cheek, "have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No, never," he says, "tell me." 

"I love you so much, never leave my side." 

"Never," Patrick smiles. 

The air conditioner kicks back on.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to update Hide and Go Sleep soon. I know I've said that like a million times but this time I mean it. I'm gonna!


End file.
